


Void

by SoundoutiNmRN



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :(, A gift for Rehlia, Barring any emotional breakdowns of course, Child, F/M, Gaster and Reader stuck in the Void, This is kinda how I imagined Reader to look while in the Void, translation: WELCOME TO THE VOID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundoutiNmRN/pseuds/SoundoutiNmRN
Summary: This is a gift to Rehlia author ofThese are our DaysseriesBeen a wild ride yo! I can't wait to see how this goes :)





	Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rehlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These are our Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244671) by [Rehlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/pseuds/Rehlia). 



> This is a gift to Rehlia author of _These are our Days_ series  
>  Been a wild ride yo! I can't wait to see how this goes :)

W.D. Gaster and the Reader by R.W. aka SoundoutiNmRN, a gift to Rehlia


End file.
